Lies and Hurt
by Alchemist14
Summary: Harry is on his way back to Hogwarts for his third year, with a serial killer on the loose and a new teacher too. Who is the strange dark haired girl who just joined Hogwarts and what is her connection to Sirius Black? Read and find out! This is my first fanfic so I apologise if it isn't very good, please comment and let me know how to improve it! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was his third year at Hogwarts and Harry was nervous beyond belief, Sirius Black notorious mass murderer had escaped Azkaban. That wasn't all though, Sirius Black was after him! He let his head fall into his hands and groaned miserably to himself. 'Why, why me damn it! First I blow up my aunt and now a mass murderer who I've never met and haven't done anything to wants to kill me! Argh my life!' He was roused from his depressed thoughts by a timid knock at the compartment door. A tall girl with jet black wavy hair and startling blue eyes was standing at the door biting her lip nervously.

"Umm I was just wondering if I could possibly sit here? she asked politely, "everywhere else is full" Harry blinked surprised, he had never seen her before and she looked too old to be a first year, he then realised that he had been staring at her for the past two minutes. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he mumbled a "sure it's fine" before turning his head out the window. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, taking in the way she sat neatly in the seat opposite him, taking off a blood red hoodie and brushing a stray chunk of hair out of her face before settling and looking out the window.

Harry relaxed, he just wanted to go back to wallowing in self-pity and cursing his life but he couldn't just sit in silence could he it would be rude! She interrupted his thoughts once more and made the decision for him. " Oh silly me" she laughed lightly desperate to break the awkward silence that had descended in the carriage, " I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Rose, Rose absconditum, it's a pleasure to meet you...? " Harry, my names Harry" he replied smiling, "it's nice to meet you too, can I just say I haven't seen you around before, are you new? She smiled gently, " yeah this is my first year, it's really odd to start in the third year I know! She laughed somewhat bitterly " not that it was my choice, my father wouldn't let me come, he hated the idea of me learning stupid magic tricks" her face changed again and she now wore a sad, wry smile " now he can't do anything about it and Dumbledore offered me my place back!" She finished and blushed when she saw him listening to her intently " wow I didn't mean to talk so much" Harry smiled and shook his head, " it's okay, it was interesting" he laughed " and all too familiar, that's exactly what my uncle said when I got my letter!" "Wow, who knew two people could be such idiots! I thought stupidity of that calibre was one of a kind" she giggled and they both laughed.

Suddenly the door to the compartment was wrenched open with a terrific clash, and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sauntered in with matching smarmy smirks on their faces. " Potter, found yourself a new girlfriend have you? Though I can't understand why you would want to talk to someone so queer who is only starting school now, the freak! She looks awful" he spat, laughing at Rose as she blushed and balled her fists to stop herself crying or lashing out at his comments, which one he wasn't sure. Harry leapt to his feet snarling, "how dare you Malfoy! You don't know anything about her, why don't you and your cronies go and hang out with the rest of your slimy friends before I get a prefect or punch you myself!" Malfoy's smirk faltered slightly then disappeared entirely as Rose stood up. She spoke and her words were barely audible, making them all the more frightening for it, " Malfoy. I don't know you, I've just met you and already I want to hurt you now please leave before I LOSE IT! At her last words her head snapped up and rage was clear in her eyes. Malfoy whimpered and walked off quickly, a distant " Crabbe, Goyle come" echoing back to them.

She stood there trembling with rage while Harry stared at her open mouthed 'wow' he thought ' that was not expected, and cool!' Rose flopped down onto the bench and let out a huge sigh " well, he seems nice" she remarked sarcastically " I hope everyone here is just as warm, oh and you should probably close your mouth before you swallow a fly" she giggled waving her hand casually. Harry blushed and sat back down nervously checking to see if they had woken the only other occupant of their carriage, one R.J. Lupin. Sighing in relief at the still unconscious man he turned back to Rose, she had pulled out a book and was absorbed in the text, her blue eyes filled with an electric concentration that was fascinating. Harry felt he could watch her read forever, he shook his head sharply, what on earth was wrong with him, having thoughts like that! At that moment Ron and Hermione burst into the carriage and stopped dead when they saw who was in there.

"Blimey" Ron said "what are you doing in here Harry? with them, who are they?! Hermione snorted, "its professor R. Ronald and i'm assuming you're a new student?" she queried Rose who had looked up when Ron made his less than polite comment. She nodded and smiled shyly, "im Rose, it's nice to meet you" "it's nice to meet you too, im Hermione and this is... "I'm Ron" he interjected "nice to meet you, and how do you know his name Hermione, it's scary, and she knows bloody everything!" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes "it's written on the suitcase Ronald! Rose laughed she couldn't help it, the looks on their faces were priceless! Then she realised Harry was looking at them in delight, 'well that's that' she thought 'I had better leave them in peace' she stood up and turned to Harry. "I suppose these were the friends you were waiting for" she smiled " I'll leave you guys in peace" she stepped carefully over Ron and Hermione who had sat down to get to the door. "Wait, don't go!" Harry called just as the train jolted to a sudden halt and she was sent flying backwards, cracking her head against the wall and falling unconscious into Harry's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

She regained consciousness to a pounding pain in her head and worried voices sounding around her. She cracked her eyes open slowly, wincing at the bright light that stabbed needles into her eyeballs. A face slowly swam into focus above her and she groaned softly. " She's waking up" Harry called and she whimpered at the sudden loud noise, he flinched at the sound of pain and gently brushed her hair off her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, she blushed ' oh damn why does he have to be so close!' She nodded her head and sat up, wincing at the throbbing, "im good what happened?" Ron smiled widely at her, "the train stopped and your head was introduced to the window" they all laughed at the strange way he put it. When they had finally ascertained that she was okay, Ron and Hermione set to discussing theories as to why the train stopped, Harry turned to her and said quietly, " you don't need to leave, we want you here" he smiled softly and Ron and Hermione turned and nodded their agreement. She smiled happily, this was the first time she had had friends who wanted to be around her and she was so happy! Then the lights went out and she knew something was wrong when the temperature in the carriage plummeted, windows freezing over with ice leaving glittering spider webs in its wake.

"What's going on? she cried, " Harry" Ron whimpered, there's something out there!" They held their breath in fear as a shadow appeared at the door and slowly slid it open, making a ridiculous amount of noise due to the hinges being frozen shut. A huge skeletal figure floated in and all the light in the world disappeared and it felt as if she could never be happy again. She heard a man's voice cry out her name, followed by a woman's high pitched scream in the background as blackness slowly invaded her vision and she was dimly aware of Harry falling beside her before she lost consciousness once more.

For the second time that day Rose regained consciousness to a throbbing in her head except this time fatigue and weakness accompanied it. She slowly sat up, having learnt from her earlier experience that moving too fast is BAD! The carriages dim light had returned and they could see once more, Hermione and Ron were crowded round Harry who lay on the floor , opposite to where she had been moments before. A strange man crouched near her and helped her sit up properly, placing the back of his hand against her forehead to check for fever, she blushed and he smiled softly. "I'm Remus Lupin, a teacher, don't worry you are absolutely fine and there are no lasting effects". With that he gently patted her head and stiffened at a groan from Harry, before turning he slipped some chocolate into her hand "eat it, you'll feel better". She slowly nibbled at the chocolate and looked on, worry growing in her heart.

Harrys POV

'Damn that hurts, now I know how Rose felt when she hit the window earlier' he sat up and blinked in surprise at the man sitting in front of him with his hand on his head. He flinched away. " What happened what happened, what were they?", " Dementors my dear boy..." " They're prison guards at Azkaban the wizard prison" Ron explained butting in. "Yes you are quite right, here Harry, im Professor Lupin, eat this you'll feel better" Lupin smiled and handed him a huge chunk of chocolate. "Did you hear that scream?" He asked, "What scream Harry, I didn't hear a scream" Hermione said worriedly. ' What was that? Who was that woman screaming?' He thought in confusion, 'Im not going mad am I?' " Did anyone else pass out?" He looked across the compartment at Rose who timidly raised her hand, 'well at least im not alone there'. He gave her a shaky grin that she quickly returned before Lupin started speaking. "Dementors feed only on our worst memories and darkest thoughts, they affect you worse than most Harry, as you have had more than your fair share of bad things happen to you" he smiled gently, "as for Rose, it is the same, although the reason why I do not know, now please excuse me, I must talk to the drivers" he watched him walk through the door and turn saying "eat it, it's not poisoned you know".

A/N: This is the second chapter, I hope to be able to upload a new chapter every week if it is possible but there may be a few delays due to GCSE's or writers block! :D Let me know what you think! Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ok?" Hermione cried, flinging herself down in front of Harry. "Yeah, I'm ok" Harry replied, shaking his head sharply to rid it of the strange fuzziness blurring his thoughts, he suddenly realised that Rose was missing from the compartment. "Rose!" he cried, "where is she?" Ron and Hermione glanced at each other guiltily, "Ron" Harry said in a warning tone, "Where is Rose?" Ron's gaze dropped to the floor "we told her to leave" he muttered desperate to escape his friends wrath. "Damnit all!" Harry yelled clenching and unclenching his fists as he leapt to his feet and wrenched open the door. He whirled around to face them before he left "why, why would you do that after what she said earlier!" he shook his head in disgust and stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

Back with Rose

Rose wandered down the corridor silently musing about what had just happened in the compartment. Lupin had just left her and crouched down to talk to Harry when Ron and Hermione approached her, "I don't know who you think you are but we don't want you around" Ron snarled "Harry has us for friends and doesn't need another so just leave!" So she returned the shaky grin Harry shot her, got up, held back the tears that were threatening to overflow and left. Now she was walking around, silent tears running down her cheeks. Before she knew it she had reached the very back of the train, 'I wonder if there is a platform out there?' she thought, opening the door 'Bingo' she thought mentally thanking her luck. Through the door there was a small balcony like platform with metal railings decorated with miniature carvings of the symbols of the four houses, a badger for Hufflepuff, an eagle for Ravenclaw, the Slytherin serpent and the Gryffindor lion. She shut the door behind her gently running her fingers over the head of the lion, as she sat down, legs dangling over the edge resting her head on her arms leaning on the railings, watching the trees and rolling hills of the Scottish countryside fly by. "I guess friends were too much to ask for" she sighed, talking to herself "I guess I should just resign myself to sitting alone all year" she laughed bitterly "it's not like it's anything new, i've been doing it all my life."

Back with Harry

'Argh!Damn them, why would they ask her to leave? I just don't understand!" he thought furiously as he stormed down the train heading towards the very back. 'After she was so awkward and began to leave before' he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard sobbing from the other side of the red wooden door leading to the outside platform of the train, a spot he had found in his first year when he was on his way home. 'It has to be her, of course she would find it, she's like me and likes to be alone' he smiled sadly and opened the door to see her sitting facing out, shoulders shaking as she cried. "Rose" he started, she jumped at the sound of his face and he chuckled quietly at the startled look on his face as she twisted round to look at him, " what are you doing out here?" he asked, she shook her head, "just go Harry, you don't need to know and you don't need... me" he rushed forward and took her by the shoulders, "don't say that, don't ever say that" he whispered to her " I only just met you but I want to spend time with you, and don't listen to what those two say, they were just being stupid!" he took her hands in his, " now let's go back inside!" She gazed at him, eyes still swimming with tears and nodded "OK ill come" they stood up and walked back inside.

A tall lanky man with shredded clothes and long greasy black hair falling around his face like a shroud, stood hidden behind a corner in the shadows and watched the two as they walked away, his gaze never leaving the girl with long black hair.


End file.
